Douce romance
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Petit cadeau pour Jojo Aquarius. Il est amoureux, mais ses sentiments ne semblent pas être partagés... AioliaCamus


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Aiolia/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Bonjour !! Voici un one-shot sans prétention en cadeau à Jojo Aquarius pour son anniversaire...

**Lys :** Avec un mois de retard mais c'est pas grave :-)

C'est l'intention qui compte XD Pour ceux qui comprennent pas (ça peut arriver), j'alterne le lemon qui se passe en ce moment et leur histoire.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Douce romance

Leurs lèvres semblent soudées, tout comme leurs corps embrasés qui se frottent langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. L'un gémit, subissant les assauts acharnés de la langue de l'autre, qui l'embrasse comme si c'est la dernière chose qu'il lui est donné de faire.

Leurs mains voyagent sur le corps de l'autre, les vêtements volent, laissant des frissons courir sous la peau tantôt bronzée, tantôt pâle. Leurs doigts vont et viennent sur les muscles dévoilés, glissant vers le dos jusqu'aux fesses encore cachées sous un pantalon de toile bleue, ou demeurant sur le torse masculin, pinçant les tétons durcis et rosés.

Ce mur du couloir est peu confortable, ils atteignent difficilement la chambre, trop occupés à se caresser, s'embrasser, toucher l'autre pour le faire gémir, se frotter contre son corps pour le faire réagir. Car, contre leur cuisse, ils peuvent sentir leurs érections qui se frottent, dures, déformant l'entrejambe de leur vêtement. Et cette excitation grandissante, cette chaleur traîtresse dans leurs reins leur font tout oublier, à part l'autre, cette personne si particulière avec qui cette union si intime est possible.

Une porte est poussée, leurs pas maladroits les mènent vers le lit où ils se laissent tomber, l'un sur l'autre, à demi nus. Loin d'être rassasiés, leur baiser à peine interrompu reprend de plus belle, leurs langues entamant un ballet endiablé et terriblement sensuel. Celui du dessous se laisse aller à cet échange humide et envoûtant, préférant parcourir de ses mains le dos marbré de cicatrices.

Il fait sombre, dans la pièce. La lune est visible derrière la fenêtre, remplaçant le chaud soleil qui s'est couché, privant la Grèce de sa lumière torride….

**OoO**

Le réveil qui sonnait. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Finalement, une main douce se pas dessus et l'arrêta. Camus ouvrit des yeux encore à demi endormis. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était d'être réveillé par son réveil. D'habitude, il se réveillait avant qu'il ne l'assourdisse avec ses cris stridents.

Enfin, il n'allait pas se mettre de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux avant la sonnerie de son réveil. Le jeune homme se redressa, rejetant les couvertures d'un geste ample, et se leva. Après quelques étirements, tel un chat qui sort de son sommeil, Camus partit dans la salle de bain, où il prit une bonne douche chaude et revigorante pour ensuite s'habiller simplement, comme à son habitude d'un tee-shirt clair et un pantalon un peu plus sombre.

Contrairement à certains de ses amis, il n'était pas un adeptes des tenues sophistiquées ou sexy, malgré l'insistance de Milo qui aurait bien voulu le voir au moins une fois avec un pantalon en cuir. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, le Scorpion ne se gênait pas pour demander la même chose à Mû et Shaka qu'il trouvait trop « coincé du cul », ce à quoi le tibétain répondait généralement par un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête alors que Shaka lui lançait un de ces regards à glacer le sang. Il fallait croire que Ikki déteignait sur lui.

Tout en se regardant dans la glace, Camus se passa un coup de peigne, en songeant qu'il devrait peut-être couper cette tignasse bleue. Elle lui portait chaud et ce n'était pas très pratique lors des entraînements, bien qu'il n'y soit habitué avec le temps, au point de la laisser pousser jusqu'à ses hanches. Dans un sens, il enviait les cheveux courts et naturellement ondulés d'Aiolia ou Aioros. C'était joli et d'un moindre entretien.

Une fois que ses dents blanches furent brossées, il se décida à sortir de la salle de bain chaude et encore humide de la douche. Pendant qu'il mettait ses chaussures, le français se prépara psychologiquement à la chaleur qu'il devait déjà régner dehors. Une autre chose qu'il détestait. Les températures trop élevées. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était forcé de rester ici, non plus, il pouvait retourner dans sa Sibérie. Mais quelques personnes, silencieusement, le retenaient. Par leurs regards, leurs mots, leurs gestes.

Depuis deux bons mois, la guerre était terminée, et Athéna avait ramené à la vie tous ses chevaliers d'or, leur offrant une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie dont-ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils désiraient, à condition de rester toujours fidèle à la déesse. Une condition somme toute assez logique qui n'étonna personne.

Ainsi, les temples du zodiaque retrouvèrent leurs propriétaires. Une étrange harmonie régnait dans le Domaine Sacré, et de petites habitudes s'étaient imposées au fil des jours, comme ces petit-déjeuner en commun, auxquels personne n'était forcé de participer, mais quasiment tout le monde s'y rendait. Il y avait également ces matinées ou ces après-midi d'entraînement où les chevaliers entraînaient leur corps, réveillant peu à peu leur faible cosmos qui reprenait de l'ampleur peu à peu. Le contraire aurait été inquiétant, d'ailleurs.

Ainsi, Camus se rendit au dernier temple, celui où vivait le Grand Pope, autrement dit Sion, qui avait repris ses fonctions, avec Dohko à ses côtés. Après ces deux siècles passés seuls à gérer le Sanctuaire, l'ancien chevalier du Bélier s'était dévoué pour reprendre cette tâche désirée par certains ou jugée ingrate par d'autres. En l'occurrence, personne n'était vraiment tenté par cette fonction, et c'était presque naturellement que Sion reprit le flambeau. Il proposa bien le poste à Saga, qui connaissait bien les ficelles du métier, mais depuis ce qui lui était arrivé, le grec avait ce poste en horreur.

Sion avait alors exigé que quelqu'un partage ses fonctions, afin de ne pas être tout seul comme il l'avait été autrefois, et tout naturellement, son éternel meilleur ami s'était porté volontaire. Quoique, Camus se demandait si « meilleur ami » était vraiment le terme à employer pour qualifier Dohko.

Quand le français arriva dans l'immense salle à manger, il put constater, une fois encore, qu'il faisait parti des premiers à s'être levés. Il partit s'asseoir auprès de Mû, saluant Saga et Kanon, ainsi que Shaka, Sion et Dohko. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Aioros entra dans la pièce, en grande conversation avec Shura, qui avait repris des couleurs. Depuis son retour, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en très bon était, et il n'était pas le seul, les chevaliers tués pendant la guerre du Sanctuaire étaient plus faibles physiquement que les autres. Ne parlons même pas d'Aioros qui resta un long moment alité, tant il était faible. Il venait d'attraper treize ans d'un coup, et il avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à son corps.

Camus fut étonné de ne pas voir Aiolia, tout comme Mû. D'habitude, Aioros arrivait avec lui, quand le Lion n'était pas au treizième temple avant lui, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Le Sagittaire leur avoua qu'il en avait marre de tirer son cadet du lit, il n'était pas du tout du matin, alors tant pis pour lui s'il arrivait en retard.

Alors qu'il déjeunait, discutant avec Mû et Shaka, Camus surveillait discrètement les saints qui arrivaient, les uns après les autres. Shiryu ne tarda pas à entrer, suivi de ses frères. Aldébaran arriva avec Masque de Mort et Aphrodite, animant la conversation qui se déroulait autour de la table. Les derniers à arriver furent Aiolia et Milo, on se moqua gentiment d'eux. Le Lion jeta un regard énervé à son aîné qui lui fit un sourire innocent, l'air de dire « je n'y suis pour rien ». Les deux retardataires s'assirent à leur tour, participant activement à la conversation.

Pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, Aiolia ne lui jeta pas un regard. Pourtant, lui, ne cessait de le regarder à la dérobée. Personne ne remarqua l'attention particulière dont il faisait preuve. Camus poussa un soupir dépité.

**OoO**

Les draps se froissent sous leurs corps assombris par la nuit. L'obscurité règne dans la pièce, c'est tout juste s'ils peuvent voir le visage de l'autre. Mais leurs bouches gourmandes ne se quittent pas, ni leurs mains, soudées au corps de l'autre, caressant avec applications les muscles fermes sous la peau pâle, ou bronzée, taquinant les boutons de chairs pointant sur leur torse, leurs mains glissant plus bas encore, sans jamais toucher cet endroit si délicieusement douloureux.

Une main s'aventure sur la table basse, attrape l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et une douce lumière tamisée éclaire quelque peu la chambre. Celui qui est au-dessus s'écarte un peu, rompant ce baiser sulfureux plein passion pour regarder son amant, son visage clair partagé entre la lumière bronzée et l'ombre de la pièce.

Il est ensorcelé. Malgré lui, il succombe une fois de plus à ces yeux bleus si brillants, à cette bouche pulpeuse qui l'appelle en silence, délicatement rougie. Il est beau, son amant. Certainement le plus beau qu'il ait eu. Car ce n'est pas avec ses yeux qu'il le regarde, mais avec son cœur qui bat à la chamade à sa simple vue.

Ils roulent sur le lit. Comme des enfants. Des rires fusent dans la chambre, qui cache leur intimité naissante. Un baiser plein d'amour, leurs langues qui se mêlent en un balai vertigineux, les laissant pantelants. Leurs doigts qui glissent sur la peau moite. Leur entrejambe qui se touche, des frissons de plaisir qui parcourent leur échine. Des gémissements s'échappent de leurs lèvres entrouvertes, des halètements.

Une longue nuit s'annonce…

**OoO**

Le Sanctuaire, en cette belle matinée de Juin, était plutôt silencieux, si les regards s'égaraient autre part que vers le long et interminable chemin des douze maisons zodiacales que traversaient les chevaliers d'or et divins, surhommes inconnus du reste du monde mais bien ancré dans la mémoire des dieux mythologiques. Des hommes encore jeunes, au corps sculpté par les rudes entraînements, descendaient tranquillement ces escaliers de pierre, puis se dirigèrent naturellement vers les arènes pour leur entraînement collectif et quotidien.

La chaleur commençait déjà à s'installer dans le domaine, mais les saints s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués à ces températures plutôt élevées, bien que certains d'entre eux aient toujours un peu de mal. C'était notamment le cas d'Aphrodite, entraîné au Groenland, ainsi que Camus et Hyoga, venant de Sibérie où les températures peinaient fortement à atteindre le zéro degré. Face au trente degrés à l'ombre qui les guettaient, les trois hommes s'imaginaient déjà de quelle manière ils allaient passer leur après-midi.

Sion, qui supervisait comme d'habitude les entraînement, demanda à tout le monde de se mettre par deux, mais de faire varier un peu les groupes pour une fois, en regardant particulièrement Milo et Aiolia. Se plaignant pour la forme, tout le monde choisi un autre partenaire pour l'entraînement. Saga quitta son frère pour se tourner vers Aioros, alors que Kanon faisait un sourire charmeur à un Aphrodite jouant le jeu du jeune homme séduit. Pendant ce temps, Mû et Shaka se séparaient, l'un se tourna vers Shura, l'autre vers Shun, alors que Milo se mettait avec Aldébaran, et Masque de Mort prit Ikki pour partenaire. Seiya se mit avec Hyoga, alors que Shiryu se mettait avec Dohko.

Camus fut littéralement stupéfait de voir, dès le début, Aiolia marcher vers lui en lui proposant d'être son adversaire, le plus naturellement du monde. Sauf que ce n'était pas naturel du tout, mais le français se retint de le lui dire, et cacha parfaitement ses sentiments.

Des étirements furent pratiqués, puis l'entraînement commença. D'abord, de légers coups, pour s'échauffer, des passes faciles à esquiver, puis des échanges un peu plus difficiles, au fur et à mesure. La vitesse augmentait, la puissance aussi, mais rien de dangereux pour un chevalier, d'or qui plus est. Le soleil commençait à se faire chaud, et haut dans le ciel, et Camus sentait la transpiration recouvrir sa peau de façon désagréable. Il avait horreur de cette humidité qui coulait le long de ses tempes, collant ses mèches bleues sur son front. Il voyait ces gouttes glisser sur le visage bronzé du Lion, et il trouvait qu'elles lui donnaient un certain charme, avec ses grands yeux d'un brun clair qui brillaient de combativité.

Camus était épuisé. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, et il ne la supportait déjà plus. Il s'était habitué à cette température élevée qui régnait au Sanctuaire, mais malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il lutta pourtant, contre la fatigue, sa gorge sèche, la sueur désagréable qui recouvrait son corps, assurant toujours le combat contre le Lion. Aiolia, face à lui, bougeait avec aisance, inconscient de la souffrance physique du Verseau. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut, quand il se rendit soudain compte que ses coups étaient moins forts, allant à son rythme.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre indiqua qu'il n'était pas très loin de midi. Leur combat perdit de sa vitesse, intentionnellement, et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Sion mit fin à l'entraînement. Leur cosmos avait beau revenir au fur et à mesure des jours, il ne fallait pas trop en faire, leur corps devait être ménagé. Quand Camus put enfin s'arrêter, il s'étira, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant craquer ses os discrètement. Bien qu'écoutant Sion, il sentit le regard d'Aiolia sur lui, qui semblait le détailler. Il devait être un peu inquiet, et il n'était pas le seul, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Aphrodite et Hyoga soient au meilleur de leur forme, on avait vu mieux.

Leur du déjeuner était proches, les servantes devaient s'activer dans le treizième temple. Ils allaient quitter les arènes, tous ensemble, quand soudain, un jeune gardes courut vers le Grand Pope, le salua respectueusement, puis lui chuchota quelque chose. Sion poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

« Nous avons encore des problèmes de canalisations.

- Comment ?! »

Ce n'était même plus d'étonnement que les chevaliers s'exclamaient, mais plutôt d'énervement. Leurs temples venaient d'être restaurés, ou était en cours, comme c'était le cas de Shaka qui dormait chez Mû le temps qu'il soit remis à neuf. Des travaux avaient été fait sur les canalisations afin de moderniser un peu le domaine, ainsi que sur les installations électriques. Cependant, quand ce n'était pas des problèmes de courant qui handicapait une bonne partie du Sanctuaire, c'était les canalisations qui faisaient des leurs. Il fallait croire que le sol sacré de la déesse Athéna avait du mal à accepter la présence de cette installation aujourd'hui élémentaire.

Auparavant, les chevaliers se lavaient dans les termes, se trouvant à trois endroits précis du domaine, l'un au nord pour les femmes, un autre au sud pour les hommes, et le dernier plus privé au palais du Grand Pope, dont seuls les chevaliers d'or possédaient l'accès. Non pas que Sion avait marre de voir ses hommes rappliquer tous les jours pour se laver, mais c'était qu'il estimait qu'il serait peut-être temps de se moderniser. Sans l'accord de la déesse, car elle ne s'était pas réincarnée, le Grand Pope n'avait pu faire toutes ces installations, bien qu'il en ait les moyens. Mais voilà que c'était reparti pour un tour…

« Les cinq derniers temples n'ont pas d'eau. Mon temple y comprit. »

Les chevaliers concernés, à savoir Aphrodite, Shura, Camus et Aioros, poussèrent un soupir en se disant que c'était toujours sur eux que ça tombait. Par chance, Milo avait été épargné. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pensa jusqu'à ce que le même garde revienne en annonçant qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau dans le temple du Scorpion, on venait de vérifier, mais qu'il y en avait dans le temple de la Balance. Milo ne put s'empêcher de rouspéter.

Ainsi, ayant la flemme de monter jusqu'au dernier temple, les chevaliers accueillirent dans leurs nobles salles de bain leurs amis. Acceptant la proposition de Mû, Aphrodite resta dans le premier temple, ainsi qu'Ikki, alors qu'Aioros, Shun et Hyoga montaient chez Saga et Kanon. Shura suivit Masque de Mort jusqu'à son temple, Seiya et Shiryu allèrent chez Aldébaran. Milo partit chez Aiolia, alors que celui-ci proposait à Camus de venir se laver chez lui. Le français se retint de rougir, surtout quand il aperçut le regard amusé de Mû, qui empoigna les chevaliers de la Vierge et des Poissons pour les emmener chez lui.

Le français suivit donc Aiolia, Milo était loin devant eux, pressé de se retirer ces vêtements poussiéreux et humides. Sales, quoi. Camus put ainsi profiter de la présence plus qu'agréable du Lion. Il était comme sur son petit nuage.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune grec était dans le même état que lui.

**OoO**

Les corps roulent sur le lit aux draps blancs et froissés, cherchant à être au-dessus de l'autre, plus par jeu que par désir de mener la danse. Les rôles indéfinis se mêlent, mais l'un d'eux reste sur le corps de l'autre, ce dernier caresse son dos de ses mains froides, laissant jouer ses doigts agiles sur ses omoplates, le creux des reins, les fesses charnues. Leurs lèvres demeurent collées amoureusement, leurs yeux clos, leurs désirs douloureux.

Une main coquine se faufile entre leurs corps, et s'emparent du membre durci, faisant gémir l'un de plaisir. Des soupirs peu discrets qui se poursuivent, alors que cette main bronzée va et vient sur sa virilité, lui apportant un plaisir non feint qui fait vibrer sa gorge. L'autre se délecte de ces sons qu'il a tant désiré entendre, sans jamais espérer, jusqu'à ce soir. Ses lèvres posées au creux de son cou descendent le long de son torse, t'attarde un instant sur les tétons, mais descendent, plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Un cri. De plaisir. Il ouvre les yeux en grand, puis un gémissement langoureux s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors que ces lèvres divines se referment sur son membre, cette langue chaude et coquine le parcourant sans tabou. Il referme les yeux, retenant cette jouissance irrémédiable, dont les frissons parcourent sa peau, dont la chaleur envahi ses reins tenus fermement par deux mains solides. C'est si bon, si délectable qu'il a envie de pleurer, de crier, mais il se retient, puis soupire qu'il va venir.

Un doigt s'enfonce en lui. Un nouveau cri, et c'est la jouissance qui déferle de lui. Il a à peine le temps de s'en referme que les phalanges agiles vont et viennent dans son intimité, détendant les muscles serrés. Nouvelles vagues de bien-être. Des perles de sueur glissent sur sa peau moite, et le corps de l'autre allongé sur le sien électrise ses sens, alors qu'il le prépare doucement. Et puis, il les retire.

Deux mains sur ses hanches. Et il entre en lui…

**OoO**

Vraiment, il faisait une chaleur à crever. Et c'était ce que répétait sans cesse Aphrodite qui regardait avec un œil écœuré Mû et Shaka boire leur thé. Les deux jeunes hommes lui firent un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, Aioros et Saga éclatèrent de rire, nullement gênés par la température ambiante. Camus, bien qu'il gardât le silence, n'en pensait pas moins, ignorant le regard amusé de Shura, qui regardait la télévision avec Masque de Mort, alors qu'Aldébaran lisait, écoutant vaguement la conversation animée d'Aiolia et Milo.

Soudain, émergeant de nulle part, Kanon entra dans les appartements du Bélier. Voyant tout ce petit monde complètement raplapla et bien parti pour une après-midi salon de thé, il invita, ou plutôt força, tout le monde à aller se promener un peu à Rodario. Aphrodite le regarda avec des yeux exorbités, l'air de dire « mais il a pété un câble, celui-là ! ». Certains se laissèrent persuader par le Dragon des Mers, bien décidé à faire bouger un peu ces « bandes de tafioles ».

Mû et Shaka refusèrent tout simplement de bouger, se promener dans les rues bondées et arides de la ville ne leur faisait aucunement envie. On ne put décoller Hyoga de son siège, pas plus que Masque de Mort et Shura, bien décidés à passer un après-midi tranquille devant la télévision. Par contre, Aiolia, Milo et Saga suivirent Kanon, qui leur annonça qu'Aioros devait les rejoindre dans quelques minutes avec Dohko.

« Camus, tu viens ?

- Oh non, Milo…

- Allez !! Bouge un peu tes fesses, espèce de pingouin !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le pingouin ?

- Allez viens Camus, ça va te changer un peu. Tu restes toujours enfermé ! »

Camus croisa le regard d'Aiolia qui lui souriait, l'invitant à le suivre. Ignorant le point levé de Milo, en signe de victoire, le français flancha et se décida à se lever, retenant ses joues de rosir devant les yeux pétillants du Lion, apparemment très content qu'il les suive. La petite troupe partit sous les yeux calmes de Mû et Shaka dont les yeux brillaient. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Discrètement, Aphrodite se rapprocha d'eux et s'assit à leur table. Quand ces deux-là avaient les yeux brillants, ça voulait dire quelque chose !

C'est tranquillement que les chevaliers partirent pour la ville située à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, quelque peu retirée du monde mais cependant touchée par la modernité qui s'étendait sur le monde actuel. Avec plaisir, les surhommes flânèrent dans les rues animées remplies de monde, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la température ambiante. Le soleil tapait sur leurs têtes, à en donner leur donner des maux.

Camus marchait un peu en retrait, comme à son habitude, suivant les chevaliers qui se faufilaient parmi la foule. Et elle était dense, cette foule. Le français, se déplaçant entre Aiolia et Milo, finit par perdre de vue Kanon, Saga et Aioros. Il se tourna vers le Lion qui cherchait son frère des yeux, tout comme Milo, qui appela Dohko, disparaissant dans la masse. Les trois amis se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir. Ils auraient mieux fait de rester bien tranquillement chez Mû.

Enfin, ils étaient là, maintenant. Le trio continua donc son chemin, quand Milo leur indiqua soudain qu'il allait dans une boutique de fringues, en regardant Camus qui lui lança un regard froid. Non, il n'irait pas s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, et certainement pas avec le Scorpion qui hurlerait au scandale s'il ne sortait pas de la boutique avec une tenue plus sexy sur lui. C'est donc tout seul que le jeune homme partit, laissant Camus et Aiolia seuls.

Le français se sentit gêné, le voici seul avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Il se sentit rougir en sentant le regard du Lion posé sur lui mais on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de le chaleur qui ne le laissait malheureusement pas indifférent. Galamment, Aiolia lui proposa de prendre un verre. Camus accepta avec plaisir.

Un long moment, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent dans le glacier, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Si Camus rougit, ce ne fut pas à cause de la chaleur arasant, l'air climatisé le rafraîchissait autant que la coupe de glace posée devant lui. À son plus grand étonnement, Aiolia le dragua.

Son cœur battait à la chamade, alors que le grec lui lançait des regard insistants, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles sombres du français, effleurant sa main comme si de rien n'était, ou touchant accidentellement son pied. Même dans ses propos, il était charmeur. Camus faillit s'étrangler avec sa cuillère de glace à la vanille quand Aiolia lui déclara de but en blanc qu'il était un bel homme. L'impulsivité des lions…

Jouant le jeu, avec la peur qu'Aiolia se moque de lui, Camus se mit à flirter, répondant à ses approches, un regard de défit dans les yeux, auquel répondit le Lion avec amusement. Le jeune homme était d'un naturel méfiant, et personne de lui connaissait de possible aventure avec qui que ce soit. Oh, Milo avait bien tenté sa chance, mais il eut plus de succès auprès d'Aphrodite, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de rester très longtemps avec leurs conquêtes, les chevaliers attendaient donc, d'abord avec lassitude puis avec amusement, qu'ils se trouvent quelqu'un avec qui construire une relation stable. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Masque de Mort était loin d'être innocent.

Voici des mois que Camus espérait une telle approche venant du Lion. Du jour au lendemain, le voilà devant lui, à lui caresser la main, espérant une réponse positive. Leur jeu dura longtemps, le français tombait complètement sous le charme, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et le Lion devait le sentir, sûrement.

Quand ils se quittèrent, bien plus tard, dans le temple du Lion, Camus s'attendit à ce que le Lion lui vole un baiser. Il lui avait tenu la main durant tout le trajet, continuant à le séduire par ses mots et ses gestes. Mais il n'en fit rien. De ses yeux bruns clair, comme de l'ambre, Aiolia lui fit comprendre que c'était quelque chose de sérieux qu'il attendait. Quand leurs mains se lâchèrent, Aiolia lui fit un sourire timide, auquel le français répondit doucement.

Que Camus lui tourna le dos pour partir vers son temple, Aiolia l'embrassa du regard.

**OoO**

La douleur, d'abord. Sa virginité qui s'envole, et cette souffrance cuisante entre ses cuisses, qu'il réfrène, ignorant son envie de le faire partir. Au contraire, il s'accroche à lui, ses mains sur ses épaules, alors que son amant attend patiemment qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Ce n'est pas facile, la première fois, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

Un soupir soufflé entre ses lèvres, et un mouvement de hanche, qui leur arrache un gémissement d'un plaisir étrange mais terriblement grisant. L'un se retire, alors que l'autre ferme les yeux, puis un nouveau mouvement de hanches. Et puis un autre. Et encore un autre. La chambre en devient suffocante, tant il fait chaud, tant ce plaisir jusque là inconnu bouleverse leur cœur, leur corps moites qui ondulent ensemble, pour un ballet déchaîné.

Les coups de reins se font plus vigoureux, plus profond. Leurs gémissements se mêlent dans la chambre où seule la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet éclaire leurs visages rougis par ces sensations tellement grisantes. Obstinément, leurs yeux restaient ouverts, pour admirer le visage de l'autre, son regard embué par le plaisir, des mèches brunes collées aux tempes ou une longue chevelure océan étendue sur l'oreiller.

Une chambre sombre, éclairée par une lumière douce, où deux corps passionnés s'unissent avec tout l'amour qui fait battre leur cœur. C'était comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un, une seule chair moite, dont toute pensée cohérente semble avoir disparu. La jouissance approche, la séparation aussi, et secrètement, ils souhaitent que cela ne s'arrête jamais, tout en voulant se libérer de cette douleur exquise…

Et puis…

**OoO**

Le soleil a beau s'être couché depuis un moment, laissant derrière lui de magnifiques nuages teintés de orange et de rose, il fait toujours aussi chaud, mais ce n'est pas à cause de la présence bénéfique de l'astre de lumière, mais c'est plutôt la faute de l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle. Agitation qui commençait sérieusement à lui casser les pieds.

Comme tous les dimanches, les chevaliers se retrouvaient tous, sans exception, dans le treizième temple, où ils passaient la soirée tous ensemble, et non seuls ou en petit comité. Ainsi, Camus se retrouvait près de la fenêtre ouverte, laissant passer un courant d'air frais dans la pièce où rugissait le bruit de la télévision diffusant un match de foot, un musique de fond pas très loin où Milo, en autre, se démenait avec une jolie servante et, pas très loin, un petit groupe qui discutait tout en grignotant. Camus y était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter le bruit assourdissant qui lui cassait les oreilles et la chaleur insupportable de la pièce.

Non pas qu'il n'appréciait guère ces soirées en commun, mais il préférait quand c'était un peu plus calme. C'est-à-dire quand il était capable d'entendre ce que lui disait Mû sans avoir à pencher l'oreille près de lui. Ça faisait commère, mais vu le bruit, ils n'allaient pas en plus se mettre à crier pour se faire entendre. L'ennui avec ces chevaliers, c'était qu'ils venaient majoritairement des pays chauds, ainsi, ils n'étaient pas incommodés par l'aridité du climat. Avec Aphrodite, Mû et Hyoga, Camus ne faisait partie que d'une petite minorité de chevaliers habitués aux plus basses températures.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de chevalier des pays chauds, le jeune homme vit Aiolia se faufiler jusqu'à lui, le regardant intensément. Pour une fois, il avait fait un effort vestimentaire, enfilant un pantalon sombre qui moulait ses jambes et une chemise d'un bleu clair qui contrastait avec ses cheveux océan. Milo n'avait pas caché sa joie de le voir ainsi vêtu, sans se douter un seul instant à qui ce changement de style était destiné, à savoir Aiolia, qui lui avait lancé un long regard très appréciateur. Assis près de lui sur un canapé et tout en buvant un verre saké récemment ramené par les chevaliers divins, Aiolia lui avait glissé qu'il était vraiment séduisant habillé de cette façon. Sans le vouloir, Camus avait rougi comme une tomate trop mûre.

Avec le temps, les chevaliers avaient cessés de se regarder les uns les autres, ils vivaient leur vie et ne cherchaient pas à savoir ce que les autres faisaient de leurs dix doigts, si on exceptait bien sûr Aphrodite, Mû et Shaka, qui, vraiment, voyaient tout ce qui se passait. Ainsi, personne ne sembla remarquer Camus se laissant séduire par le prévenant chevalier du Lion. Ils discutèrent un long moment, où Aiolia ne se gêna pas pour draguer avec le français. Ce dernier était conquis, répondant à ses regards tantôt charmeurs, tantôt langoureux, laissant le Lion caresser sa main, sa cuisse, ses mèches bleues. Il semblait aimer ses longs cheveux, ce que Camus lui avait fait remarquer. Aiolia avait rougi.

« Tu arrêtes de danser ?

- Sauf si tu viens avec moi.

- Alors là, tu rêves.

- J'aurais essayé. »

Ils se sourient. Aiolia se pencha vers Camus, qui frissonna quand son souffle chaud et ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue. Le Lion lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Discrètement, ils sortirent de la pièce. Personne ne les remarqua, mais ils se doutaient bien que leur absence ne passerait pas inaperçu très longtemps.

Dans le couloir, il faisait déjà bien plus frais que dans la grande pièce, et le silence presque absolu donna au Verseau l'impression d'être sourd. Mais il ne s'appesantit pas longtemps sur cette sensation bizarre, Aiolia venait de lui prendre la main, et il l'emmenait vers la sortie du temple. Camus se laissa emmener sans rien dire, et fut pris d'un délicieux frisson quand ils furent dehors, sous le ciel d'encre piqué d'innombrables étoiles.

Aiolia tenait toujours fermement sa main, comme s'il avait peur que Camus s'envole. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le grec. Il admira ses cheveux bruns et ondulés, son torse large et musclé, son visage souriant, ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur amusée. Lentement, Aiolia avança son visage, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus du Verseau, glissant son bras autour de sa taille, pour l'attirer à lui.

Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord timidement, puis tendrement, enfin langoureusement, avec passion. Camus enserra le cou d'Aiolia de ses bras, offrant sa bouche aux assauts brûlant du Lion, qui caressait ses hanches, ses cuisses, remontant vers ses fesses pour une caresse sensuelle qui alluma un brasier dans les reins du jeune homme. Et il n'était pas le seul, il sentait le désir du Lion contre sa cuisse.

Aiolia voulut se reculer, ça allait trop loin, et ce n'était pas que ça qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas de l'envie, du désir qu'il voulait attiser chez le français, pas seulement ça, mais aussi de l'amour. Camus le contra, reprenant ses lèvres. Son amour, il l'avait déjà. Depuis si longtemps…

**OoO**

La délivrance. Un dernier coup de rein, et ils se libèrent, en poussant un cri d'extase. Cet instant sembla durer éternellement, tout autant que ce moment où ils demeurèrent dans cette position, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, les ongles enfoncés dans les épaules bronzées ou les mains plaquées sur les hanches pâles. Leur peau humide, rougie, leurs lèves haletantes, leurs regards égarés, les spasmes de plaisir qui secouent encore légèrement leur corps…

L'un ferme les yeux, l'autre se penche doucement l'embrasser, puis se retire et s'installe près de lui, l'amenant contre son torse pour l'avoir dans ses bras. Le drap passé au-dessus d'eux, et ils s'enferment dans un cocon de chaleur.

Doucement, Morphée vient les trouver et les serre dans ses bras, les guidant vers le sommeil…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
